In the Moon Maiden's Service
by Al the Bard
Summary: Joetaro, a young half-elf, is at a low point in his life. An encounter with a dragon leads him to meeting new friends and finding a purpose with the goddess Selune. This is a one-shot origin story of my Oathbound Paladin Joetaro from Neverwinter.


Joetaro smiled as he served the two foamy pints of ale to the dwarven couple at the end of the bar. The lady, whose red cheeks shined through her thin-black beard, reached up to gently pet his elf-like ears. He glanced at the husband, who gave him a nod and wink. The couple, Trav and Laurel, had become two of his regular, and favorite customers since he started working at the Leaky Keg two years ago.

Laurel playfully ran her fingers through Joetaro's bright red hair as the music echoed throughout the tavern. It was a typical weekend at the Keg, as musicians provided the harmonious sounds of their lutes and horns, which complemented customers' dancing and boisterous laughter. It provided a nice atmosphere for Joetaro during his weekends and took him away from his thoughts.

"It's a shame you're leaving Joetaro," Laurel sighed before she sipped her drink. "And it's even worse that they are making you work on your last night."

Joetaro smiled back as the noise of empty glasses hitting the bar echoed from over his shoulder. He could hear the other bartender recalling drink orders and filling steins. "You know these are busy nights and we need all of the help we can get," he said as he wiped the tables.

Trav added in his deep voice," Besides, he will be working at a larger city. Baldur's Gate is a vast place and there is plenty of work for a man of your stature and skill."

Joetaro thanked Trav and Laurel for their kind words as the tavern owner Billiam clasped his shoulder with his sweaty arm. "You can take the rest of the night off, Joetaro. Have a drink, eat some food. You have quite the journey ahead of you."

"I will be fine," Joetaro answered, wiping the counter one last time. He turned to the tavern owner and added, "Thank you for providing me with a job here. I am eternally grateful."

Billiam took the towel and said, "You have been a good hand here, and Baldur's Gate is lucky to have you. Are you sure I cannot persuade you to wait for my brother to arrive tomorrow? You can join his caravan and he can drop you off at the city."

Joetaro glanced at Trav and Laurel, whose eyes pleaded for him to sit and join them for a drink. He turned back to Billiam and shook his head once more. "I will be fine." He walked over to the couple and embraced the couple before leaving the Leaky Keg forever.

* * *

Joetaro's walk from the tavern to his house was always a short one. He kept to himself as he traced his steps, all 234 of them, not noticing the people walking on the opposite side of the street.

He reached his small one-story house shortly after he turned the corner. His ex-wife Calia and her fiance Dorian. Joetaro, who arrived at the house days earlier, regarded him with a smile as he went into his room to grab his backpack containing his belongings. He only meant to take his clothes and equipment while leaving the home's furnishings to Calia and Dorian.

"Joetaro, are you sure we cannot help you?" Calia said, brushing aside her blond hair.

Joetaro stared at Calia before a flood of memories entered his mind. He had known her since they were children. They fell in love at a young age, and were married one year later. The marriage did not last after Joetaro sustained an injury from his knight's training. After Joetaro began rehabilitating the injury, he paid less attention to Calia. She moved to Suzail where she met Dorian, while Joetaro stayed in town. Calia mailed a letter to Joetaro about Dorian's marriage proposal and he responded with sending her the deed to the home. She was reluctant to take the house, but Joetaro and Dorian convinced her it was a good way to begin her new life.

Dorian was cleaning the dust off the wall and out of his brown hair when he said, "I hear Waterdeep is great this time of year for adventurers."

Joetaro nodded as he stepped out of the room, ducking under Dorian's arm. "It is. I will probably stay at the Yawning Portal or another place until I find a permanent residence."

"If you stay at the Yawning Portal, you might find some riches in Undermountain," Calia added before she hugged Joetaro. "Are you sure we can't persuade you to stay one night?"

Joetaro sighed and kissed her one last time. "I have to follow my own path Calia. Thank you." He walked over and shook Dorian's hand before he walked out of the door.

* * *

With his cloak wrapped tightly around him, Joetaro treaded through the forest near the town's southern border, doing his best to avoid any contact with people or animals along the path. He cursed the moonlight as it seemed to shine on him more than normal, which he believed would give away his position to anyone who might recognize him from town.

Joetaro also cursed himself as he approached the mouth of a cave at the base of the mountain. He hated lying, especially to those who loved him and treated him well. It wouldn't be too long before Calia and Billiam relayed the information to each other, and then they would search for him. But their anger at his lies would pale in comparison if they knew his true destination.

Joetaro stopped when he reached the mouth of a cave. He entered the cave, grasping the sword on his belt. As he entered the cave, Joetaro noticed the temperature was cooler than he expected. There were rumors of a red dragon who recently settled in the cave, though he was surprised as the air felt cool. He read red dragons preferred to make their lairs in hot temperatures and volcanoes and wondered if the beast has taken the lair from another creature.

To Joetaro's surprise, the path to the dragon's lair did not contain any protection measures from traps and creatures. When he entered a large opening, he found a large mound of treasure, mostly coins, jewel-encrusted weapons and artwork. He noticed a large portion of treasure moving up and down in rhythm with the soft breathing echoing through the cave.

Joetaro shouted as drew his sword and pounced on the mound, stabbing his blade at the treasure. A wave of gold and jewels struck his body as he flew backwards and hit the ground. As he landed on the treasure-covered floor, he stared up as the dragon emerged from the mound with trinkets and gold dripping from its body. To Joetaro's surprise, the dragon's scales were were not red, but silver.

Joetaro stood as three coins dropped from his waist onto the treasure underneath him. He charged at the dragon and half-heartedly swung his sword, only for the beast to bat him away with its tail.

The half-elf spat blood as he stood up once more and called out "Come on, aren't you going to kill me for invading your lair? I have found you and I have come here to take your treasure."

The dragon shook the rest of the treasure on its back as Joetaro move toward him, swinging his sword in a wild manner. Before the half-elf could charge him, the dragon coughed and a cloud of mist wrapped around him. Joetaro coughed several times before he dropped his weapon. He punched the air twice before exhaustion began to take over.

Joetaro gave one last call before he collapsed on the mound of treasure.

* * *

Joetaro's eyes fluttered open and he found the dragon's head looming over him, studying his form. He stretched his neck, bracing for the dragon's incoming attack. As the beast drew back his head, Joetaro asked,"Aren't you going to kill me? The people will know where you are."

"My lad, what do you think you're doing?" the dragon replied, his voice deep with a hint of irritation. Before Joetaro could answer, it continued," You said you wanted to kill me and take my treasure, like any other adventurer in your situation. But judging by the way you were swinging the sword, you are a novice with a blade, or you weren't really trying to kill me."

Joetaro patted his side, unable to find his sword. The dragon grunted, forcing Joetaro to look back at him. "You wanted me to kill you," the dragon answered.

The young half-elf stared at the floor, shamefully. "Yes."

The dragon bent his head toward him. "You are not the first person I have come across who has attempted their death by my hands, though you are one of the first to find my new home. My name is Nixestivflee, but you call me Nix to keep it simpler. What is your name? How old are you?"

"Joetaro Jordilyn," the half-elf replied, unable to face the dragon. "I recently turned thirty years."

"A little youngling?" Nix said. "Are you from around here Joetaro?"

Joetaro nodded. "I live in the Town nearby. I told my old boss I was going to Baldur's Gate and my ex-wife and her fiance I was traveling to Waterdeep. I did not want them, or anyone, to know what I was doing."

The dragon sighed before conjuring a glass of water from mid-air, allowing Joetaro to take it. "But why not tell them about your plight?"

"My ex-wife and my boss would not learn of my lies until I was already dead," he answered before his thoughts turned to Trav and Laurel. "I had a few customers at my work who made me feel welcome, but I never felt like I could really talk with anyone in Town."

Joetaro sipped the water as the dragon nodded. "Lad, I know what it is to feel lonely and isolated," he stopped as the half-elf began to feel worse and shook his head. "Do not feel bad and think my situation is worse than yours. We all have our own battles and while it seems like some are on a grander scale than others, they are still your battles. It does not make them less important. In my hundreds of years of life, I have learned that talking to others can help and people will listen."

Nix grunted once more and stared into Joetaro's face. "My point is Joetaro, is even though it may seem like you are alone, there are people out there who care for you. I doubt your ex-wife and your boss would be happy to hear you tried to end your life."

"But I don't think I can no longer return home, what will I do?" Joetaro asked before taking another drink of water.

The dragon nodded toward the opening of the cave. "If you are not keen on the idea of returning to your hometown, there is a large world out there for you to journey. You just need to find a place to start."

Joetaro stared at the mouth of the cave with the dragon. "But where do I start?"

"That is a good question Joetaro," Nix answered. "Perhaps the answer will come to you."

Joetaro was about to ask the dragon one more question until sleep and exhaustion once again took over his body. He stretched over a bed of coins, which to his surprise were comfortable on his back.

* * *

Joetaro woke up after what seemed like a brief nap. "Good, you're awake," said a voice from the back. The figure was a broad shouldered humanoid with a head of red and silver hair. His elven-like eyes stared as Joetaro, who regarded the figure with familiarity. The man scratched his beard as he approached the half-elf. "Joetaro, It is me, Nix."

As he stretched his muscles, Nix informed him it had been three days since their first night together. Although he hated missing three days, he felt refreshed. He also felt relaxed. Nix handed him another cup of water and a plate of hot eggs. "This resembles a form I wore while traveling the world. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Better, thank you for your hospitality," Joetaro said. He quickly devoured the food and drink before finding a set of armor and his sword waiting for him on a slab. As he adored the armor, Joetaro heard shambles from the cave's entrance and footsteps approaching them.

Nix held a hand to stop Joetaro from grabbing his weapon. "Good, my friend has arrived."

Joetaro watched as a person stepped into his view. The individual was covered dark blue robes except for his red skin and crooked horns.

He had never met a tielfling before, but had heard stories about their demonic ancestry and ties to devils. He noted the silver amulet that draped from the tiefling's neck and wondered if it belonged to a good-natured deity.

Joetaro was surprised as the tiefling approached Nix with a smile. "Phareal, old friend. I am glad you could make it."

The tiefling addressed as Phareal turned to Joetaro, then back at Nix. "I assume he is ready to go."

Nix nodded before turning to the half-elf. "Joetaro, this is Phareal Liang, he is the head of the Moon Enclave. I have asked him to take you there."

Phareal extended his hand to which Joetaro shook firmly, feeling the warmth. "The Enclave a day journey. I hope you are well-rested"

To his surprise, Joetaro felt no hesitation in wanting to follow Phareal. He nodded as he turned to Nix. "Thank you, for everything."

Nix smiled back Joetaro and watched as the half-elf and Phareal left the cave. When Joetaro glanced back to see his new friend one last time, Nix was neither in his dragon or half-elf form. He had disappeared entirely.

* * *

Joetaro spent the next day traveling with Phareal along the High Road. He had never traveled too far outside of town, even during his days as a squire. Yet his elven side seemingly enjoyed the sight of the thick trees, smell of fresh pine and the occasional summer breeze. He watched Phareal as they traveled along the road and shared lunch, and was surprised at the tiefling's willingness to remain in the open.

Joetaro was more surprised at how warmly Phareal greeted travelers who crossed their path. Shortly after lunch, the two ran into a young couple, who asked for Phareal's blessing, to which he granted on behalf of the goddess Selune.

He also listened to Phareal's stories as they traveled. He learned Phareal lived near the outskirts of Baldur's Gate and was an acolyte of the Moon Goddess until he was struck with lycanthrope. Unable to find a cure, Phareal succumbed to his first transformation as a werewolf. He had spent two months living among a pack of werewolves where he learned Selune's love influenced werewolves and other folk affected by the disease. Phareal told him he found a cure for the disease but he never forgot the lessons he learned during his time with the pack and formed the Moon Enclave.

Joetaro also shared his story with Phareal as he had done Nix when he first met the dragon. After Joetaro was finished, Phareal grew concerned.

"And how do you feel now?" Phareal asked, staring deeply into Joetaro.

The half-elf shrugged. "A little better I guess. I am anxious about the unknown, but I don't feel as sick or as sad as I had before."

A moment of silence passed between them when Joetaro asked," Are you worried that I will flee or attempt to harm myself?"

Phareal studied the half-elf for a moment and added. "No, not at all. But do not hesitate to tell me if you feel upset or overwhelmed"

Joetaro sighed. "Thank you Phareal. I will take the first watch while you rest. I assure you, I will be here when you wake up."

Phareal smiled as he stared into the night sky and whispered a prayer to Selune. As Phareal drifted to sleep, Joetaro turned his attention to the sky, watching the stars blinking before he set his gaze set on the moon. Unlike his boss and ex-wife, Joetaro had told the truth to Phareal. He was unsure of this new journey and wondered if the Enclave would be a place where he would be welcomed.

* * *

The next morning, he and Phareal continued their trek along the High Road before the tiefling led him down a hidden path covered by a thick canopy. Phareal pushed aside one of the large leaves to reveal a circle of trees and a flat grove in the distance. He whispered a word and light engulfed the area, blinding Joetaro for a moment. He followed the sound of Phareal's footsteps for several feet as the sound of chatter and whistles echoed in the distance. As he moved closer to the noise, he opened his eyes and found himself an area surrounded by carts, tents and small cottages. He watched as people of different shapes and sizes wandered through the grove, many of them smiling and waving at Phareal.

Phareal clasped his shoulder and said "Welcome to the Enclave of the Moon, Joetaro."

Joetaro watched as two small children passed him, greeting Phareal with half-waves as they ran to a small circle with other children. Around the circle were a pair of halflings comparing the size and thickness of their brown bears.

Phareal beckoned Joetaro to continue to follow him. He was led to a large stump and asked him to take a seat as just as a woman with stringy blond hair brought him a plate of fruit and bread. She walked away as Phareal took a seat next to Joetaro.

"You may stay as long as you like," Phareal said. "Think of the Enclave as your temporary home while you decide on what to do next with your life. I know you have a lengthy decision ahead of you. The city of Neverwinter is not too far from here, and I know of some friends who reside in Vellosk who can help you. You could also go to Waterdeep or Baldur's Gate."

Joetaro consumed the food as Phareal continued to suggest cities Joetaro could visit. He had heard of stories about most of the cities on the western side of Faerun though it was still too soon for him to decide hsi next destination. He was thankful Phareal was giving him a place to rest while he made up his mind.

Joetaro helped Phareal with cleaning the dishes. He noticed several priests and folk wearing vestments and amulets depicting different gods. When he asked Phareal about Enclave members worshipping different deities, the tiefling told him the Enclave does not turn away people who worship other faiths, so as long as they do not use their beliefs to hurt others.

After Joetaro finished the dishes, Phareal encouraged him to explore more of the Enclave. Joetaro walked through the area, and watched as people of different races and species speaking to each other and laughing. Part of him wanted to introduce himself, but his nervousness prevented him doing walking and meeting everyone.

Joetaro reflected on his time at home. It was easier for him to introduce himself when he worked at the Leaky Keg. He could give a customer a mug or glass of alcohol and it may lead into a conversation, though there was always a doubt in his mind whether or not customers cared about him.

He continued to keep to himself, waving to the children who occasionally ran past him. He continued to watch the other Enclave residents and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. As he began to breathe heavily, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Joetaro turned to see the woman who had given him the plate of food, only now he noticed her elvish ears and blond hair. He glanced at her red tunic, when her fingers touched his chin and guided his gaze to her face.

The woman began making hand motions and deep breaths, then pointed to him.

Joetaro realized she wanted him to follow her example and started taking breaths of his own. After the sixth breath, he felt lighter and some of his energy restored to him. He felt Phareal's hand on his shoulder. "Good, I've seen you met Del'va," he said. She is one of the Enclave's caretakers and specializes in breathing and yogi techniques."

Del'va smiled and brought out a quill and pen and began to write on a piece of paper. She showed it to Joetaro as it read " _Pleased to meet you, Joetaro. Pherael told me about your journey. I hope you find the Enclave to your liking."_

Joetro quickly read the note and nodded said," Yes, it is very good."

Phareal nodded, then turned to Joetaro with a concerned expression. "Some of the folks have been asking about you and saw you standing by yourself. Are you well?"

Joetaro shrugged. "I just feel overwhelmed is all," He paused for a moment. "It was easier for me when I worked as a bartender. I never truly thought they liked me. I always wondered if they carried a conversation because of the drinks I made."

"You must have had some customers who cared for you," Phareal said as he and Del'va wore concerned looks.

Joetaro shrugged, remembering Trav and Laurel, and his boss. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching, followed by Pharael say. "So, Brightshield hasn't returned?"

"Who is Brightshield?" Joetaro asked.

He turned to Phareal, who explained, "Brightshield is a paladin of the Morning Lord. His wife Keva resides in the Enclave and he visits her occasionally. He left earlier this morning and he has been gone for hours. We should go look for him." He turned to Joetaro, who quickly followed him into the woods.

* * *

Both Joetaro and Pharael ventured through through the forest, breathing the cool evening air. After two miles, they came upon a group of large spiders surrounding an elven man wearing gold plate armor. Phareal chanted a spell and shot a beam of light at one of the spiders. Joetaro drew his sword and stabbed at one of the creatures, then swiped another across its face. The spider made another attack, only for Joetaro to counter with another stroke of the blade. He gritted his teeth as the blade ripped through the spider's face and skull.

Joetaro turned to gouge another spider through the abdomen. After Joetaro finished the spider, he turned to the elf, who quickly fell two spiders with his longsword, then drove his shield into the side of the another. As the creature was momentarily stunned, the elf finished it with a stab to the skull.

Joetaro watched the elf wipe off the ichor and remains from his sword and sheath. He finished cleaning the shield as Phareal approached him. With a smile, he hugged the tiefling, lifting him off the ground. After setting Phareal on the earth, the elf wiped back his blond hair, then turned to Joetaro. "So Phareal, who is your friend?"

Phareal acknowledged the Joetaro, who shook the elf's hand. "This is Joetaro. He is temporarily staying at the Enclave. Joetaro, this is Brightshield of the Morning Lord."

Brightshield shook Joetaro's hand before he turned to Phareal. "I was on my way back from a mission when I came across the spiders. I tried to reason with them, but they did not seem keen on the idea of letting their supper escape."

The paladin whispered a prayer to Lathander. Joetaro watched as light engulfed the paladin and the scratches on his arms began to close and dissipate. He noticed Joetaro's gaze and asked," Are you impressed?"

Joetaro nodded, unable to find the words. Phareal stepped next to him. "Joetaro is on a quest of his own to find his purpose.

Brightshield smirked and laughed at the tiefling. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to convert him to Selune."

Phareal shrugged. "Perhaps he could be an apprentice of sorts to you and the Morning Lord."

Both men turned to Joetaro, who felt a soft shiver move up his arm. Part of him felt too old to be an apprentice to either Phareal or Brightshield. His days as a squire were well behind him, yet he felt serving a god would start him on his true path.

Brightshield nodded and stared at Joetaro. "Perhaps there is a destiny for you Joetaro, but you have to be the one to find it."

* * *

Joetaro took Brightshield's advice when they reached the Enclave. With motivation from the paladin's words, along with advice from Del'va and Phareal, Joetaro began reading books on the goddess Selune. He was intrigued by the Moon Maiden's history and rivalry with her sister, the goddess Shar. What was really caught his attention about the goddess was her apparent change in moods. In some moments, she would be happy, excited and joyous and other times she was angry or sad. Although the teachings related Selune's mood changes to the cycles of the moon, Joetaro felt he and other followers could relate to her. He did not see himself as a deity by all means, but he felt close to her because he had moments where his moods could change at different times.

In addition to reading about Slune, Joetaro practiced praying to her. He also learned meditation and stretching techniques from Del'va. While the motions were not necessarily praising Selune, Del'va explained the meditation and stretching would help him calm his mind.

A week passed and Joetaro began feeling a soothing, cool energy flow through him as he channeled Selune in his thoughts. Del'va wrote to him that it must be Selune answering his prayers and guiding him.

One day later, Joetaro walked into the forest where he found a small, wounded wolf. He prayed to Selune for guidance and felt the energy from his fingertips flow into the creature. He watched with wide eyes as the creature's wounds began to heal.

The wolf's eyes opened and it licked Joetaro's face. Joetaro wanted to bring the animal back with him to the Enclave, until he noticed two more wolves emerge from the tree. He placed the animal down and trekked to the Enclave. He immediately found Brightshield and told him he had healed the creature.

"Congratulations Joetaro, it seems you were blessed by the Moon Maiden," Brightshield said as they began walking toward Phareal, who emerged from his house.

Seeing the excitement on the half-elf's face, Phareal walked over and patted his shoulder. "I am guessing you want to heal everything in the forest," the tiefling said. "I felt the same way as you did when I first became a priest for Selune. Be patient my friend, this is the first step in your journey with the Moon Maiden."

Joetaro praised Selune as he went to his room and continued to research Selune and her teachings. During the next week, Del'va continued to teach him different meditation and stretching techniques.

* * *

One evening, he and Phareal went with Brightshield outside of the Enclave to an empty area where they found a statue of a cloaked woman with an emerald in the center of its chest. Brightshield bent down to say a prayer, then grabbed his sword when he stopped when he heard rustling from the bushes. A goblin in torn jumped from the shadows and swung its claws at Brightshield. The paladin sidestepped the attack, then swung his blade to meet the creature's throat.

Phareal drew his mace while Joetaro followed with his. The two met a fatter goblin as Joetaro swiped his weapon across the creature's jaw while Phareal finished it with a crack to the skull.

Joetaro dispatched another werewolf with a swipe of his sword when he noticed three rabid wolves surrounding Brightshield. The paladin dispatched one of the beasts with his blade, before the other two wolves pounced him. Brightshield fell backwards as his sword cut through one of the creatures. Joetaro stepped forward to help the elf when he saw a thin-haired hobgoblin take the jewel from the statue. He stepped forward and helped Brightshield to his feet.

The paladin turned toward the statue and cursed when he realized the jewel was missing. He stumbled forward as the werewolf holding the jewel fled the area. Joetaro went to Brightshield's side, only for the paladin to shove.

"What are you doing?" asked the elf. "They took her!" He stepped forward and held his side, then pushed Joetaro away once more and healed himself.

Joetaro was silent as Brightshield began to chase after the hobgoblin who held his stone. He was about to follow when Brightshield yelled back. "You've helped enough."

Still surprised, Joetaro turned to Phareal. "The stone contains the soul of his wife," Phareal explained as he clasped Joetaro's shoulder. "Come, let us return to the Enclave. Brightshield will join us."

* * *

Phareal and Joetaro were eating a small dinner as Brightshield returned with no stone in his hand. He stared coldly at Joetaro before walking away.

The tiefling approached the paladin, whose hands were empty. As Brightshield began complaining about his wife's soul being in danger, Phareal said, "Joetaro was only helping you and Keva can take care of herself."

The half-elf walked over to apologize and explain his actions when the paladin pushed him away. "I would have healed myself. Now because of you, she is Lathander knows where." Brightshield moved past him and walked to his home, leaving Joetaro and Pharael to their food.

"You shouldn't take his words to heart Joetaro," Phareal said before he walked away. "He's just angry and worried. Give him some time. We will find Keva."

Joetaro did not listen to his friend's words. He was more angry with himself and understood why Brightshield reacted hostile toward him. If it had been his wife who was taken, he would have reacted the same way.

He did not sleep, nor did he leave his room during the next day, feeling he would cause more trouble if he stayed in the Enclave. When Phareal and Del'va tried to bring him out of his room, Joetaro said he would join them later.

One evening, Joetaro gathered his belongings and walked quietly out of the Enclave. He hated not saying goodbye to Phareal and Del'va, but he felt his presence burdened them.

Even as he walked out of the Enclave, Joetaro questioned on his next move. Part of him wanted to find a cliff where he could jump off a cliff, or find a magic user to cause him to disappear forever.

Joetaro continued along the path until he came across the statue and noticed the face damaged. His sadness was replaced by frustration. He felt a tingling sensation in his arms, followed by determination to correct his mistake from earlier.

He began examining the area around the statue and noticed dry patches of leaves leading what it appeared to be a trail. Joetaro followed the trail which led him to a small cave where he could hear laughter and the smell of firewood coming from the inside.

Joetaro said a prayer to Selune, vowing to acquire Keva he had lost. He felt the warm sensation fill his chest and his arms as he ventured into the cave.

* * *

No sooner than he walked into the cave, Joetaro found the hobgoblin creeping in the corner. He stepped closer to the werewolf, noticing the sad look in the creature's eyes. As he drew his sword, a voice filled Joetaro's mind.

" _He is broken and upset, please, do not attack him_ ," the voice said. Joetaro stood over the creature. The hobgoblin reached into his pants and drew the emerald, before handing it to him. Joetaro glanced at the crystal when he noticed the gash in the hobgoblin's leg. He remembered

" _The cultists did this to him_ ," Keva's voice echoed through the emerald. " _They forced Yeb into stealing for them. They hurt him because the emerald was too small for their liking_."

"Cultists?" Joetaro asked as he stared forward and saw a group of red-robed figures moving toward him. One of the cultists pointed at Joetaro and lunged at him with a dagger.

Joetaro winced as he felt the weapon pierce his skin, then drove his sword into the cultist's side. He blocked the attack from the second cultist, then slashed his blade slow, cutting through the knee.

The cultist leader, who was taller than the other two figures pointed at Joetaro, whose sword slashed him across the robes. He jumped and shot tiny embers, causing Joetaro to move left and barely avoid the flames. As the cult leader grabbed his dagger, Joetaro stepped forward and drove the sword into his side.

The cult leader closed his eyes and whispered a prayer before driving his dagger into his own chest. Joetaro thanked Selune as he heard the voice from the emerald, " _A holy warrior of Selune? I'm sure you and my husband could have a good conversation_."

Joetaro stared at the emerald before he remembered Brightshield and the Enclave. "You must be Brightshield's wife," he said, his voice trembling a bit.

Sensing the tense in Joetaro's words, the voice from within the emerald responded in a soothing voice," Let's go back to the Enclave."

Joetaro was about to leave when he saw Yeb trembling in the corner. " _We should take him with us,"_ Keva said. As Joetaro extended his hand forward, the hobgoblin clasped it.

"Thank you," the hobgoblin said as Joetaro put his arm around his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

Joetaro helped Yeb out of the cave. "Somewhere where people will help and heal you."

* * *

Just as Joetaro and Yeb arrived to the Enclave, a group of people rushed toward them. A part of the crowd stood back as the hobgoblin bowed. Phareal emerged from the crowd, a worried look on his face when he noticed Joetaro, then stared at the hobgoblin. He was about to scold the half-elf when Joetaro pointed to Yeb. "I healed his wounds, but he may need another examination."

Phareal nodded as Del'va rushed forward and helped Yeb to one of the cottages. Brightshield emerged from the back and found Joetaro. The paladin's eyes widened as the half-elf placed the emerald in his hand.

A smile parted Brightshield's lips before he started whispering to the gem. He stopped as Keva started whispering back, demanding her husband apologize to Joetaro.

Brightshield locked eyes with Joetaro. "My wife thanks you, as do I. I apologize for my actions earlier."

Joetaro nodded back as he went to the cottage to check on Yeb, as the tingling sensation swept through his body. He found Phareal watching Del'va bandage Yeb. "Brightshield was right," Joetaro said. "I have found my purpose, and it is helping others."

Joetaro stayed in the Enclave for another month, studying Selune's teachings and refining his skills while growing close to his compatriots. He resolved to leave for the city of Neverwinter at Brightshield's suggestion. The paladin told Joetaro daughter is one of Nevermember's archers and can show him through the city.

* * *

One evening, Joetaro ventured to the small pool where he noticed a woman fishing off a nearby dock and felt drawn to her.

As he stepped closer, Joetaro noticed how the moonlight reflected off her hair and silver and blue chainmail. When he noticed the woman's snow-white hair and and tan skin, he remembered one of the images of Selune appearing similar to the figure before him.

Realizing it was Selune, Joetaro bowed and closed his eyes. He felt her smile and gaze upon him as the sound of her laughter filled the air. When he opened his eyes, Joetaro noticed the goddess had caught a large fish. "Fishing relaxes me," she said. "You are to leave the Enclave soon."

Joetaro bowed once more as the question came out of his mouth. "Yes my lady, but is there a specific task you would like me to finish?"

"Use your abilities and your words to heal others," Selune answered. "But there is one task above all else that I require from you, Joetaro."

"And what is that my lady?" he asked.

Selune retrieved the fish from the pole and handed it to Joetaro. "Live."

Joetaro watched as Selune held her fish and walked along the water before she disappeared in the moonlight.

He later relayed his encounter with Selune to Phareal at the Enclave. Phareal was all smiles as he heard the excitement in Joetaro's voice. "It is uncommon for gods to appear to their followers," the tiefling responded. "But the Enclave is fortunate that Selune chooses to fish and appear from time to time."

* * *

On his final morning at the Enclave, Joetaro finished his breakfast and packed his belongings. He planned to say goodbye to Del'va and Phareal, then leave quietly.

As he walked out of his cottage, he noticed a group of people standing outside, including Brightshield, Yeb and Del'va.

Phareal smiled as he came forward and clasped Joetaro's arm. "" Please Joetaro, if you can delay your trip for a few hours and spend the morning with all of us. We hold a celebration for everyone who leaves the Enclave."

Joetaro smiled as he held back his tears. "I hope you find a good life in Neverwinter," the tiefling continued," but know that you will always have a home here."


End file.
